Alois Trancy
''EarlStated in Black Tabloid. '''Alois Trancy' (アロイス・トランシー Aroishu Toranshii) the new master for the currently airing Kuroshitsuji II. He is voiced by 水樹奈々 (Mizuki Nana)Mizuki Nana on WikipediaKuroshitsuji WIki's picture of Mizuki Nana or on KuroWiki. He is the head of Trancy household, referred to as "Your Highness" by his butler, Claude Faustus, and Hannah Anafeloz, his maid, and "danna-sama" (旦那様), which means "Your Highness" or "Lord".Kuroshitsuji II Official Promotional Video on Kuroshitsuji Official Website It is stated that he is thirteen years oldAs Ciel Phantomhive should be in the plot. at the beginning of the story, with a birth date of November 5thMBS QA Site. His tongue bears the mark of his contract with Claude. Later, it is stated that his real name is Jim Macken/McCain.Toro Shitsuji Appearance Alois wears a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with purple lining, a white button-up shirt, short shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a dark grey ribbon tied around his neck. At a masquerade ball, he wears a vampire costume: a mid-length purple coat with black fur trimming the collar, cuffs and hem, red batwings attached to the back, and a red ribbon brooch with a set of fangs in its center; plus purple leggings, a small purple top hat with black batwings, and costume fangs over his teeth. His eyes are a very light shade of blue. He has light blond hair and long eyelashes.Kuroshitsuji II Artwork on Animedia He holds his contract mark with Claude - an encircled pentagram-like shape - on his tongue. He is also slightly taller than Ciel, more so in the anime than in official artworks (he is approximatley 165cm, 5'5). It is shown that his contract mark is not visible at all times, and is mainly only shown if Claude is nearby. In his childhood, he wore a shirt and vest with a brown tie and a pair of trousers.Alois in Childhood (picture) In his disguise as a maid in episode 5, he wears a medium blond wig with twintails, and Hannah's maid clothing. From the front he looks almost the same as normal except for a few strands of extra hair and the twintails from the wig. Personality Alois's emotions are quite unpredictable; one of his few consistent traits is his attachment to his butler, Claude, whose attention he is frequently trying to attract. He seems to have an overall cheerful disposition in spite of hardships and misgivings, making him a sort of foil to Ciel. He seems to have taken interest in having Ciel. Alois can be easily frightened (of such things as the dark, being alone, adding to the childish element of his personality) and is somewhat hyperactive.MBS Official Kuroshitsuji Site. He shows signs of sadism and narcissism, as shown when he gouges out Hannah's eye in the first episode, merely because she looked at him while serving him. Alois seems to suffer from both bi-polar disorder and reactive attachment disorder. He has severe moodswings, going from a happy and pleasent child one moment and furious the next. His horrific childhood that contained no parental figures seems to spark his extreme need for affection. This is perhaps why he is so needy of Claude up until the very end. Eventually, when Claude no longer wants him, he attaches himself to Hannah instead. He also appears to be easily angered and loses interest in things very quickly. He often uses harsh and impolite language, regardless of whom he is speaking to. This includes slang more appropriate to the lower classes, like the adjective "bloody" ("Claude's cooking is bloody amazing!") which one would rarely hear from a noble. He has such a difficulty keeping up the facade of nobility because he was not raised as a noble: Alois is still, at heart, a small child. He often keeps low and underestimates the others as he thinks he is the greatest.Shown in his way of speaking. His nature has been shown to act in an almost sexual, seductive manner to some of the other males in the series. Alois focuses the better part of this attention at Claude: it's a well known theory that Alois is in love with Claude: he craves his affection, and goes insane after he sees that Claude is interested in only Ciel. Strangely enough, he also focues this sexual attention on Ciel. When they first meet at the Masquerade ball, Alois is dressed as a female maid, and tricks Ciel into a different part of the house. Alois makes sexual advances toward Ciel, including licking his ear. This bizzare promiscuity and crude language may stem from the hinted sexual abuse he received shortly before contracting Claude. This was shown in episode one where Alois was shown beaten and naked in a bed with an older man, and also in the eighth episode where he is shown to be a slave used for sexual abuses. Ironically enough, Ciel was used in this same way: the very reason he contracted with Sebastian was because he himself was trafficked and sexually abused. Clearly, Ciel and Alois handled their abuse differently. Background The official story is that shortly after he was born, Alois was kidnapped and his mother, in her deep grief, committed suicide leaving his father to search for him alone. During his time spent kidnapped, Alois was kept as a slave in unknown village. Something occurred in this village which killed everyone leaving Alois was the only survivor of this event.Then Alois returned with Claude, and soon after his return became the Trancy's household's lord after his father died under mysterious circumstances, something his uncle Arnold finds suspicious. In the eighth episode it is revealed that he is actually Jim Macken, an orphan from the village. After everyone in the village died, including his little brother, Luca, the only person he cared for, Jim was taken in with a group of other boys by the Head of Trancy, who committed pedophilia with them. While in captivity Jim heard rumours about a fairy that grants wishes, following the instuctions he was able to summon the spider demon, Claude, but after realising he had no wish that he wanted granted Claude told Alois to call for him when he finds a wish. Afterwards he is summoned by the monarch of Trancy and becomes Lord Trancy's favorite bedmate despite originaly being called as having "dirty eyes" by the earl. Jim, parading as then on as Alois, Trancy's lost heir, receives favourable treatment such as fashionable clothes and more freedom in the mansion from the earl, as shown by the scene where Alois gave audience to Claude in one of the household's tea rooms. During the meeting Alois discovers that the person who responsible for the strange deaths in the village was another demon, Sebastian Michaelis, during his contract before Ciel Phantomhive. Alois makes a contract with Claude to seek revenge against the person that killed his brother, by possessing Ciel, whose soul Sebastian has "a strange attachment to." When the head of Trancy dies Alois becomes the new earl and releases all the captive boys, vowing revenge on Sebastian Michaelis. He seems to have a problem with women, as Hannah is shown to be frightened by him. He is often shown beating her and calling her a whore when he believes that she is trying to take someone else's attention away from him. He seemed attracted to Elizabeth, showing at least some courtesy when forcing her to dance with him, but his only probable intent was to make Ciel jealous and angry. The only one to whom he seems at all attached is Claude. Story *'Episode 1': He is seen making a contract with Claude; the contract mark resides on Alois's tongueThe picture of his contract mark.. At breakfast, he complains that a sunny-side-up egg seems pitiable, and spills wine on purpose to attract Hannah's attention. He then pretends he is hurt and screams, and sticks his fingers into Hannah's eye socket. He finds torturing and laughing at people enjoyable. As Arnold arrives, he greets him. He tells Arnold of when he was kidnapped as a child. When Arnold is about to go home, Alois scatters banknotes and land agreements onto the ground from the balcony, mocking his greed. Later, a traveler revealed to be Sebastian Michaelis arrives. Alois greets him in a seductive way and tells Claude to allow the strange man to stay with them. Alois finds out that Sebastian had been hiding Ciel in his suitcase. Alois wants Ciel, but neither he nor Claude is able to catch up to him and Sebastian when they flee. *'Episode 5': Alois gets bored in picking a costume for his costume party and tells Hannah to strip so that he can wear her dress. He tries to put a dress on Claude, but his butler refuses. At the party, he disguises himself as a maid with long blond hair and tries to seduce Ciel. He takes Ciel's eyepatch and runs away. He gets angry when he sees that Ciel is unsatisfied. *'Episode 6': Alois holds a costume ball to persuade Ciel, Sebastian, and the Phantomhive household to come to the Trancy estate. Dressed as a demon/vampire, he lets his butler talk with Sebastian but tells him to settle the matter in ten minutes. Seeing Claude return with Sebastian alive, he wants to punish Claude but his butler refuses. Later, Alois makes Ciel angry by dancing with Elizabeth. He vows to "have" Ciel while Ciel vows to kill him. *'Episode 7': He duels with Ciel. He corners Ciel at first, but as the butlers arrive, he gets stabbed in his stomach and bleeds profusely. Alois is mocked by Ciel, who believes that Alois killed Ciel's parents. Alois tries to explain, telling Ciel that "we're both the same" and that he's being deceived by a demon, begging and crying as he holds onto Ciel's leg. Ciel is about to strike him dead when Claude finally stops him. In separating them, Claude inadvertently tastes Ciel's blood and nearly swoons in ecstasy; he does not help the wounded Alois, who vomits a gush of blood and says, "oh, you look as if you have seen maggots swimming in a pile of dung," before passing out. *'Episode 8': Alois' past as 'Jim Macken' is revealed; he was a slave to the head of the Trancys. He overhears his friends talking about summoning a fairy. He meets Claude and keeps in touch with him. When he enters a room as a slave to the former Trancy Head, he makes a wish, and Claude offers to form a contract. Back in the present, he is saved from Grell by Hannah, but his soul is stolen from his body by Claude and stored within the Trancy ring - which Claude pockets after saying that Alois' soul with be of some use. Hannah is seen sticking her fingers to Alois's left eye after his body has been left beneath the tree by Claude, murmuring to his corpse something about his "wish". *'Episode 9:' Although Alois doesn't make an appearance in this episode, it is shown that Claude's new intentions for Ciel Phantomhive, when Scotland Yard wrongly accused him of having a severe illness and took him to a mental institution, was to mix his memories with Alois, making Sebastian seem like he killed Ciel's parent's in the same fire Alois' (Jim's) brother, Luka, wished upon the village and had his soul taken. There was also a scene where a glimpse of Alois can be seen, but not his face - only for the end of the episode to reveal that it was actually one of the Triplets disguised as him to trick Ciel into running to a dead end, just to be wrongly (and purposefully) identified as Alois Trancy, according to Hannah. *'Episode 10': The ring Alois wore in life which also contains his soul is now being worn on Ciel's finger and his memories have been mixed in with Ciel's. In the latter of the episode Hannah reveals to Ciel that she has within the back of her throat Alois's eye- supposedly sucked out in episode 8- Ciel becomes horrified because he is able to see himself from the eyes view and then falls unconscious. But then wakes and begins to climb a clock tower infront of the mansion however it is Alois's soul which has taken control of Ciel's body. *'Episode 11': Alois Trancy's soul is still inside Ciel's body. Alois creates a maze in which Sebastian and Claude must solve to get to Ciel's body. Claude takes a head start because of his knowledge of Alois. Ciel's soul briefly breaks through and tells Sebastian to eat his soul, but Alois once agains controls Ciel's body. Hannah tells of how Luka was contracted to her, and how he brought sympathy. In the end Alois Trancy contracts to Hannah along with Ciel's soul. *'Episode 12': After Alois/Ciel are brought to a demon sanctuary with Hannah, Claude and Sebastian, Alois talks to Ciel as they wait for their butlers to finish dueling. It is shown in this episode that the wish he made with Hannah was for Ciel's soul to never get eaten, and for him to join Luka in Hannah's body.Alois is shocked and sad when Claude dies, and then disappears from Ciel's body, as Sebastian wins the duel. Hannah claims that he, Luka, her, and Claude, will be eternally happy in Nirvana as they are seen falling into a whirlpool. Quotes *''"O lé!"Kuroshitsuji II SPOT 03 on official site *"''Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel." *''"How pitiable."'' *(To Hannah) "Hannah, don't you think a sunny-side-up egg is pitiable? Its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. Then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, or a plume. And I rob it of any and all possibilities."See Episode 1 Summary *(To Ciel) "I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. That's all it is."Episode 5 *''(To Claude) "You are...you yourself are...My Highness!"'' *(To Claude) Then show me those eyes. Not the eyes of those villagers who looked as if they'd seen a pile of vomit. Not the old man's greedy, inflamed eyes. That day, those eyes. Those eyes that longed only for me, Claude. *''How does my blood smell? Do you want to devour me now?'' *''"My heart was entwined in a spider web. You'll always be my Highness. I wanted your love."'' *(To Luka) They should all die! All of them! Everything, annihilated! *(To Ciel) Oh, so we were not going to the restroom together? *''Everyone,Everything is happy!!'' Trivia *Alois is Ciel's polar opposite in everything he does. Action, emotions, thoughts. Even their butlers are on completely different ends of the spectrum. *He shows his weaknesses and cries in front of his butler, whereas Ciel does not usually show his weaknesses and true emotions in front of most people, including his own butler, Sebastian. *His contract mark is located on his tongue, and is a gold colored inverted pentagram surrounded by a circle. *According to Claude, Alois's favorite food is oily fish and chips. This may or may not be true, however, as Alois was purposely letting Claude win. *Despite his hatred of them, every single one of his servants are demons. Also despite his hatred, he is in love with Claude, who is also a demon. *He is slightly taller than Ciel in the anime. *A running gag in the anime is Alois trying to get Claude to dance with or pay attention to him by saying "Ol''é''", only to end up with Claude mutely staring at or ignoring him. *It is hinted that he can speak Latin. *His birthday, November 5th, is Bonfire Night in the UK. *Luca is his little brother, but when he tells his story to the priest and Arnold he says that Luca's name was "Andrew" and that he was his childhood friend. *Moments before he is killed, Alois reveals that Claude was the most important person to him in the world and clings to him in desperation. This is most likely because Alois has already lost the only person he loved, his brother Luca, and feels that the only person who could understand him would be Claude and does not wish to lose any more people who matter to him. *In episode 11,while in control of Ciel's body, Alois states how much he was attached to Claude and allows Claude to get every answer right in the maze of his heart. Upon learning that Claude murdered him in order to get to Ciel, Alois has an emotional breakdown. He makes a new contract with Hannah after it is revealed that both she and Luca have always loved him and in return he states that they are the people he should be loving while also stating that everyone who never truly loved him should be annihilated. Before fainting he tells Claude that he wanted his love as at that time his heart was trapped in a cobweb. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Nobles